Save It For A Rainy Day
by ER Jenn
Summary: AU. One movie theater, two people, and a rainy day. How Annabeth met Percy in a different world. Of course sparks will fly. Rated T for swearing. R&R please! Oneshot.


_I've loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

* * *

**Annabeth's point of view**

Ugh, another rainy day.

For the past week all this retched town has done is rain, rain, rain, rain, rain.

It's pissing me off, quite frankly.

I looked at the clock. _12:01 _it read.

Great, then I slept in.

Thank God it was a Saturday.

I got up and took a quick shower, then changed into some Secret Pink yogas and a blue Hollister sweatshirt. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and didn't bother putting on any make up.

I turned on my laptop and looked up movie times for _The Odd Life of Timothy Green. _There was no way I was spending my Saturday indoors, but I wasn't going to go clubbing or anything. That would be stupid. A movie would be perfect.

I looked at the times and saw one at 1:00 that I could make just on time. Awesome.

I got out my car keys and went to my Impala. I drove the ten minute drive into town and pulled into the deserted movie theater.

My small town of Prague was located on the Mississippi River in Illinois. Prague wasn't too big, but wasn't too small. It was just perfect. The population was about 20,000 and had enough to get through daily life in town without having to drive too far.

But that didn't mean our movie theater was always busy.

Most people went to nearby cities like Eden or Grove. They had better service and the theaters didn't smell like urin.

I'd rather stay in town to go to a movie. It's almost always empty, so usually you can do whatever the hell you wanted to.

Unless, of course, The Hunger Games came out or the new Twilight movie finally hit theaters. Then you can't even get in the theater.

I went up to the ticket booth and asked for one ticket to the movie I was going to see. The creepy goth girl by the name of 'Thalia' handed me my ticket and grumpily said, "Have fun watching the movie."

I walked into the theater and scoped out the area. Empty, as I suspected.

I went into the middle row and sat in the middle seat. I had this all down. The middle was the best spot for both sound and your vision.

I watched the previews impatiently and waiting for my movie to start.

After about five minutes of waiting, a man about my age walked in wearing blue jeans and a 'EHS' sweatshirt. He had messy black hair and a pretty hot body. To say I thought he was cute was an understatement.

He scanned the theater until his gorgeous sea green eyes met mine. He looked at me for a minute, and walked into the seat two rows in front of me.

The movie started about a minute later.

* * *

Confession time: I didn't actually watch the movie.

The first five minutes were spent looking at the back of the mystery boy's head.

Then, he got out of his seat, much to my disappointment, and walked out into the aisle.

To my surprise, he headed straight towards me.

Cute Boy walked to the seat next to me and sat down and looked at me with his gorgeous eyes and gave a huge pearly white smile that melted my heart.

"Hi," he said. "I felt that if we were the only ones here, I might as well come over and make it not awkward. I'm Percy Jackson."

I laughed and said, "Annabeth Chase."

Percy held out his hand, and I shook it.

When our hands touched, as cliche as it sounds, it sent butterflies to my stomach.

I retracted my hand, blushing fiercely, smiled and said the only thing I could say, "'Not awkward' made that sentence awkward."

He laughed and said, "Oh great, a smartass." I mentally slapped myself. He continued on, "But that's okay. I could use some smart cells. I'm not exactly the smartest Crayola in the box."

I snickered and said, "Brightest, Seaweed Brain. It's 'the brightest Crayola in the box.'"

He laughed and raised his eyebrows.

"Seaweed Brain?" Percy asked. I nodded, madly blushing. "Well if I'm a Seaweed Brain then you're a Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl is a compliment," I noted.

"So it may seem," he said.

I laughed and turned my head to the screen.

"So," Percy started, "I assume you're from Prague?"

I nodded. "And I assume you're from Eden?" I said, pointing to his sweatshirt.

"Yeah," he said. "Graduated last year."

"Same," I said. "I'm going to NYU online. Studying Architecture."

"Really?" he said intrigued. "I go to NYU online, too. Except, I'm not as cool as you are, miss Architect. I'm getting my Master's in teaching. Since I'm more dumb than you are, teaching is one of the only options. To go back to the place you hated."

I laughed. I seemed to be doing that a lot...

"I wish I could actually go to NYU. Sadly, I don't have the money," I said, sighing.

"Me too," he agreed. "But I'm stuck working at McDonald's."

"Burger King," I said.

"Oh, a rivalry, I see," he said, bumping my shoulder and smiling.

"You bet your fat ass," I smirked.

"Hey, at least my chicken doesn't taste like shit," he defended.

We both looked at each other.

...

Then we burst out laughing.

"I... didn't... mean..." Percy said between breaths.

Yeah, that's what two 19 year old kids would think.

We continued to talk for the entire movie.

I learned that he has a mom and a step-dad, Paul, and one half brother, Tyson. He comes to this movie theater everyday when his cousin, who was the punk rock chick at the front, works here. He dreams of becoming an Olympic Swimmer, but gave it up after his dad died five years ago.

I told him about my dad, my step-mom, and two half-brothers. I related with the death of his dad; my mom died when I was eight.

Pretty soon the movie was over.

"What was that movie about anyways?" he asked me, smiling. My heart still melted into a thousand gooey pieces.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Well," he said, "we might have to watch it again tomorrow."

"We just might have to," I agreed, screaming with glee on the inside.

"How about 4 o'clock, then we can go to that new Chinese place on Main Street?" he asked.

"It's a date," I said, blushing like a tomato.

"Good, that's what I was hoping," he said, smiling and just as red as I was.

"Percy!" his cousin, Thalia, called over to him. "You should tell me who that lovely lady is! You're as red as a cherry!"

I laughed. We walked over to Thalia.

"Thalia, Annabeth. Annabeth, Thalia," Percy said, pointing to each of us.

"Hi," I smiled, holding out my hand. She smiled back and shook it.

"Well, nice meeting you, Annabeth," Thalia said. "I assume I'll be seeing more of you." I blushed fiercely, and noticed Percy doing the same. Thalia's smile grew wider, if it was possible.

"Bye, Thalia," I said, and watched her walk over to the concessions to serve the one lonely customer.

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?" Percy asked me.

I smiled, "I would love that."

He smiled back.

We walked outside in the pouring rain. Percy stuffed his hands in his pockets.

We shuffled along slowly, drinking in each other's presences. It didn't matter if it was raining or not; we could care less.

"You know," I started, "I was about to go up to you myself before you sat with me." I stared out into the rain, not meeting his eyes.

I heard him give a slight chuckle.

We then had reached my car and turned around to face him, looking at my feet, standing there awkwardly.

His hand went under my jaw and he slightly pushed up my face, making my eyes meet his.

His green eyes met my grey ones ever so adoringly, and I assume mine showed the same emotion.

He kissed my check, leaving sparks, and said, "That was for giving me a second date."

My smile grew so wide I was afraid my face would fall off.

He turned and walked away.

"Wait!" I called.

He turned back around and looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

Before I lost my courage, I ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was pretty much the best underwater kiss ever, with us dripping in rain water.

"That," I said breathlessly, "was for sitting by me."

I saw the corners of his lips turn up.

"I'm glad I did," he said, then pressed another sweet kiss on my lips.

And that was how I met my one true love, Percy Jackson.

And my maid of honor, Thalia Grace.

* * *

**AN: I was at my movie theater, which is as empty as I wrote, and this randomly popped into my head and I HAD to write it down.**

**Made up cities, by the way.**

**REVIEW, BIOTCH! (;**

**Sorry, that was a little harsh...**

**Pwetty, pwetty please with a cherry on top, review? (:**


End file.
